


(not) Home (not) Alone

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Christmas Fluff, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas eve, Stiles was supposed to go back home in Beacon Hills but instead, he has to stuck here and rewrite his paper.<br/>It’s Christmas eve, Derek should have gone back to his home where everyone in his pack is but no, his younger sister is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) Home (not) Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trasigpenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasigpenna/gifts).



> this is a secret santa fic for [trasigpenna](http://trasigpenna.tumblr.com/)

            It’s Christmas eve, Stiles was supposed to go back home in Beacon Hills, enjoying his holiday with his dad but instead, he has to rewrite his paper because apparently it was completely wrong from what the professor had asked him to do. Stiles recalls his conversation with professor Harris.

“Seriously, don’t you understand the concept of what I ordered you to write?” Professor Harris asked him with his loud voice in front of his class. Stiles winced and try to remember what the professor ordered him again.

“er..”

Professor Harris sighed then said, “What should I do with you? No, What should you do? This is not a normal paper, it’s half of your grade.” Stiles knew that. He’d read his syllabus for like, a hundreds times but it seemed like he didn’t read the part about the assignments enough.

“I...can do a new one?”

“Or I could just give you zero.”

“No, no. Professor Harris, let me write the new one, please.” Stiles winced. He spent times writing the goddamned paper the whole week, so it was gonna be a pain in the ass to write a new one. Professor Harris contemplated a little then nodded nonchalantly, “If you think you can finish during the holiday, Mr.Stilinki.”

That’s why Stiles has to stay in a campus on holiday and analyzing literatures instead of lazing on the couch in his childhood home.

 

\----  ❅----

            It’s Christmas eve, Derek should have gone back to his home where everyone in his pack is but no, Ella, his younger sister whom he promised to go back to Beacon Hills together, is missing. She didn’t answer his calls nor answered his texts for hours and right now he’s standing in front of her campus to go find her with the silliest way, by scent. For god sake, this is 21th century!

It’s 8 pm, Derek can hear a faint sound of people preparing for feast and stuff they do for Christmas. Derek is not really a festive person but he likes the atmosphere. He likes Christmas song. The food is great and he really misses his pack (not that he will admit it to them.)

Derek moves to New York for 4 years to live in an apartment near Ella’s campus. Ella is the only human in the family and everyone feels protective for her, especially Derek but Ella always gets angry because she’s a witch, she can protect herself without having a werewolf stamina, plus she have a brain and use it unlike certain someone who always uses his muscles first and brain later. (Derek exactly quotes Ella and the way her eyes looking at him meant that the last sentence was specifically for him.) Derek’s not gonna regret it now since Ella’s missing.

Ella’s scent is strong because she always uses some spice for her spell and the smell of pack is strong. Her scent scatters all around the campus. Derek figures because that what she is. That’s why he doesn’t think her missing is anything dangerous. She always does unexpected things, maybe she’s too engrossed in brewing a potion like last time he visited her.

“Ugh, I’m going to die, Scott. I will never ever ever finish this shit.” Derek hears a voice of someone exiting a building. He looks back to see a lanky figure holding a phone to his ear. The guy looks tired and needs some sleep. Derek smells anxiety all over him. He understands though, he used to be a college student too.

“Come on. You can do this, dude. The professor should not do that though. It’s christmas!”

“Yeah, I miss my bed, my real bed.” The guy whines and Derek pities him a little bit. He misses his bed too. Where the hell are you, Ella? Ugh.

“Maybe if you finish it earlier, you can come back?”

“That’s so not gonna happen. I spent a long time doing a research for the first one I sent him and it’s not even right.”

Derek thinks it’s a bad manner to eavesdrop, so he concentrates on Ella’s scent more and decides to go to her crappy apartment. He calls her again but she may be turn off her phone. Derek sighs and continues to walk.

Ella’s apartment is not far from the campus. She shares it with Kira, her classmate who’s a kitsune. Derek enters the apartment by climbing to their kitchen’s window. He used to play a prank on Ella using the same trick but it was Kira who just woke up and she was scared shitless and shocked him with her electricity. (Moral of the story: Don’t try to surprise a kitsune.) Thanks god this time there’s no any kitsune here but apparently no witch either. Derek doesn’t want to let the others worried but he thinks maybe Laura knows what to do, so he calls her.

“Hey, Der. Where’re you?”

“Ella’s apartment. She’s missing.” Derek says with calm voice. As calm as he could be. He’s afraid Laura will be overreacted but she says, “oh.”

“Oh?”

“She’s here. in Beacon Hills.” _what._

“WHAT.”

“Erm, Isaac was in an accident and he wasn’t healing, so she got nervous and found the earliest flight she could,” Laura says. “Wait, You’re still in New York? How are you gonna come home?”

Derek covers his face with his hands and sighs, “Is Isaac okay?”

“Yeah, yes he is. Ella used one of her thingamajigs on her boyfriend. He’s alright now. He’s slowly healing though. Hey, Ella! Derek’s on the line.” Laura addresses Ella who’s not far from the phone. He hear the faint sound of her curse then she may grab Laura’s phone because now it’s her voice on the phone.

“Ugh, bro.”

“Why didn’t I know you’re already back home, sis?”

“You didn’t get my text? I already sent you a text before I came here...wait,” Derek hears the sound that might be Ella’s fumbling with her phone. “Oh my god. Derek, I forgot to hit send!”

“Figured.” He can practically imagines his sister winces while saying that. Derek sighs.

“Wait. Then you’re still in New York?” He grits his teeth. “Yes.”

“Oh my god. Der, I’m so sorry. Mom calls me about Isaac stumbling on a curse and he was not stop bleeding and I got panic, so I swap my ticket with my friend who got the earlier flight and now I’m here.”

“It’s a good thing Isaac is fine now, right? It’s fine.”

“Yes, it is.” He hears his sister sighs on the phone before she gasps, “Wait, Der. I swap one of my ticket but yours is still there! you can use yours and fly back immediately. There’s still time left!” Derek’s ears perks up a little. (not literally) then says,

“Yeah, there’s still time. Where is it? I’m in your apartment right now.”

“Great, great. After I traded my ticket with my friend last night, I put your ticket in my jacket and went to the airport instantly and right now my jacket is…” He hears Ella walking around and Laura says something in the background then both of them grasp. He hears a fumble of something. No.

“El.” Derek growls. He knows where this is going.

“Err, Der. My jacket is...with me.” Ella sighs. Laura says, “Oh my god, I don’t know whether I should laugh or cry.”

“I should be saying that, Laura.”

“Derek, maybe you could buy new ticket! I would buy it for you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s christmas. I don’t think there’s any ticket left and you shouldn’t waste your money. You’re just a college student.”

“I have part time job you know,” Ella says then Laura interrupts, “Your wage is almost not enough to pay your class materials, darling.”

“Sorry…”

Derek sighs again “It’s okay. Keep your money. I’m too tired to go back to my house though, I’ll crash at yours.”

“Make yourself at home, bro. Kira went back to visit her parents. The house is all yours.”

“You mean your crappy apartment.”

“Hah! It it what’s called cozy. Seriously though, make yourself at home. You can roll around and chew on things--”

“No dog jokes”

“Okay, you can do whatever you want. I’m sorry I left you. I’ll repay you somehow.”

“Fine, say hi to the others for me. Bye Ella. Bye Laura”

“Bye, Derek.”

Thus Derek is (not) home alone.

 

\----  ❅----

Stiles wants to create a pillow fort in the library and stay there forever but because of the scary librarian and it’s going to be closed soon, Stiles has to carry all of the books back to his apartment which is...locked. The last time he checked, Matt was still sleeping like a log, he figured the dude was gonna be there all night, so he left his key inside which was a stupid gesture.

“Stiles?” Matt answered the call. It’s perfectly clear from the background voices that he isn’t in the room.

“Hey, dude. You at the party?”

“Yeah, I’m with those science majors. You wanna come?”

“No, no. I have a paper to write but I can’t get inside our apartment.” Stiles fidgets in front of the door. He puts his heavy bag down on the floor.

“Why? You forgot your key?”

“Inside our apartment. Yep. Listen, When are you gonna be back?”

“Tomorrow, dude. I think I’m going to get wasted tonight. I might not be able to make it home. Ask the landlady, maybe?”

“No, she’s out visiting her grandchildren in the country, remember?”

“Right. Sorry to hear that. You can crash at your friends’ though, like me. Okay, I gotta go. Bye.” Then he ends the call. Stiles gapes and looks at his phone. What is he going to do?

 

\----  ❅----

            Derek looks around the room. He checks if he needs something for the night. He can sleep on Ella’s bed. They did that to each other all the time when they were young. He looks inside a cupboard and fridge. He finds nothing edible except some cheap snacks for college students which he’s not going to eat. He had them enough when he was a student himself, so he decides to do grocery shopping.

He notices a mistletoe hanging at the entrance door. It’s a werewolf-friendly mistletoe and He’s sure it’s Ella’s doing because Kira is not much festive like him.

“Funny, Ella.”

 

\----  ❅----

What is Stiles going to do? All of his friends are going back home, so they left their dorm or apartment empty without anyone inside.

_Wait._ They left their dorm or apartment empty?

Stiles immediately call Kira whom he knows for sure isn’t at her apartment and her apartment is the closest to him right now.

“Stiles?”

“Kiraaaa, my angel. Moon of my life. I have something to ask you.”

“If it’s about my marvel collection I’m not gonna talk about that.”

“No, no no marvel collection here, I promise.”

“So?”

“I left my key in my room and I’ve to finish writing paper before school’s opened.”

“And?”

“And I don’t have that much cash to spend a long-assed time in coffee shop. The library is closed.”

“Ah, I can lend you my apartment. Ella is back at her house too.”

“Yes, I talked with her yesterday. She’s from my hometown,” Stiles says

“Oh great. Wait. I forgot I’ve the key with me and the spare one is inside the room.”

“Don’t Worry about it. I can climb your window.”

“Stiles. My apartment is on the fourth floor and unless you have superpower, you can’t do that.” Stiles chuckles. Imagine himself climbing the building like Spiderman. “Just kidding. I have your copy.”

“What?” Oops.

“Ugh, I never use it though. It’s for good deeds. No your marvel collections are in danger, dude. Promise. It’s for an emergency...like this one!” Stiles speaks quickly. It’s not an excuse. Nope.

“haha okay. Don’t mess with Ella’s stuff though or you will be cursed.”

“Ella’s funny. I don’t think she minds me using her make up right?” Stiles jokes while scooping his belongings.

“No, Stiles, stop kidding. She’s kind of...territorial? everyone in her family is. One time her brother comes visiting and I was napping on her bed and he glared at me like I stepped on his puppies.”

“What? You were just taking a nap there, right? not, like, peeing on her territory”

“Oh my god, no. And no dog jokes. I think he was just jealous I can spend time with his sister. He’s overprotective. ‘They’ all are.”

Stiles doesn’t understand what Kira’s implied. He chats with Kira while walking to her house for a while and complain about Professor Harris.

“He’s kind of a jerk. I studied with him for a semester. He’s poisonous than a wolfbane to werewolves,” Kira says and laughs at her own joke. Stiles’ getting used to her supernatural jokes. He thinks it’s one of her unique personality.

“Hey, I’m at your house now. I think I should go back to writing the damned paper again. Thanks for distraction though and for letting me crash here,” Stiles says and opens the door.

“Sure. Be good, Stiles.” Kira sniggers.

“Thanks. Hey! you hang mistletoe? I didn’t know you’re a festive person.” Stiles look at the mistletoe and laughs softly.

“Hm? I didn’t hang it. Maybe Ella did? She said something about playing a prank on her friend before she went back to California.”

“Right. That’s so Ella. Anyway, I’ve to hang up now. Bye.”

“Bye, Stiles. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Stiles says back to Kira and hangs up. He walks around the apartment and decides to sleep on the couch. (If he has time to sleep.) He bought some snacks before coming here, so he’s safe for the night.

Stiles doesn’t have any clothes with him and he doesn’t think Kira’s and Ella’s clothes would fit him (and even Stiles who has bad manner is not that bad to snoop around ladies’ room, okay?) Stiles stays in the living room writing his paper. He’s that kind of person who has to listen music and write at the same time but the next minute he knows he plays the pop songs playlist and he’s singing his heart out without shame. (There’s no one to judge him anyway, only the weird mistletoe and weird dolls that might be Ella’s.)

“Got a long list of ex-lovers.They'll tell you I'm insane but I got a blank space babyyy” _Blank like my paper, babaee._

But before Stiles gets to sing another verse, the apartment door’s opened and someone is entering the room.

 

\----  ❅----

 

“Who are you?” Derek looks at the guy who looks as shocked as Derek in the living room. The guy smells similar and then something clicks, he’s the college guy who was complaining on the phone in Ella’s campus but that doesn’t explain why he’s in his sister’s apartment though.

“I should be the one to ask...who are you?”

“I asked first.” Derek looks at the guy seriously. Last he checked, Ella’s roommate is Kira, so he’s sure this guy is not his sister’s roommate.

“I’m Stiles,” The guy--Stiles says and shrugs like that explains everything. It doesn’t.

“What is a Stiles?”

“Duh, it’s my name. What’s yours?” Stiles looks more relaxed. Maybe he thinks because Derek’s not carrying weapon and he’ll be safe.

“Derek.”

“Uhuh, are you Kira’s friend or Ella’s friend. I think Kira mentioned Ella playing a prank on her friend. Maybe this is it? I-Invited-You-But-I’m-Not-Really-At-Home prank? She lured you to come here to stand under the mistletoe and make out with the air? huh?” Derek raises his eyebrows and looks at Stiles surprisingly. Why the hell does this kid imagine something so weird? He must be super weird or else he wouldn’t break in and dance to Taylor Swift alone in someone’s house.

“I’m her brother. Ella Hale’s brother,” Derek says finally.

“Oh shit. You’re...the protective brother?”

“What?”

“Sorry, I’ve never ever entered Ella’s room. When I said I would use her make up I was kidding and I didn’t touch anything, except the couch and maybe the cupboard because I was checking if they have cinnamon pop tarts which...they don’t. Why don’t they have cinnamon pop tarts? I’m disappointed.”

“I have cinnamon pop tarts.” Derek looks at his groceries bags that he is holding this whole time, Stiles’ eyes following his gaze.

“Great, I mean, no. What I’m going to say is I’m just borrowing their room for the night. I forgot my key inside my own apartment and my roommate is not gonna be back ‘till tomorrow and I’ve to finish this paper as soon as possible.”

Stiles’ heart doesn’t show any lies and it’s not like Stiles can do anything to Derek. Derek shrugs. It’s just one night and the guy needs shelter. It’s not even Derek’s room, so why not?

“You can stay but not in my sister’s room.”

“Sure. Whew, I thought you were going to rip my throat out or something.” Stiles sighs then goes back to his laptop and turn off the loud song (Thanks god.)

“And why did you think that?”

“I was talking with Kira’s earlier and she said you were jealous because you didn’t get to have time with your sister.” Stiles grins and Derek huffs.

“I’m not gonna deny that. I may or may not have a separation anxiety at that time. She’s my younger sister.”

“But what Kira said is true though, you glare like…”

“Like?” Derek looks at Stiles’ amber eyes and regrets immediately because it’s full of feelings and shines like jewels under the light. Derek’s eyes drop down to look at Stiles’ mouth in Stiles and no, it gets worse. His cupid’s bow lips are red and look kissable. He shouldn’t be checking the college kid out. Even though he’s legal age. No. Bad Derek. (No one’s allowed to make dog jokes, except himself, only in his head.)

Stiles gapes a little then says, “Like someone stepped on your puppies.”

Derek smiles softly. He walks to the kitchen to organize the groceries. He bought too much because he’s going to put them there after he leaves and Both Kira and Ella need food. Not like their poor college food.

“So what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Beacon Hills like El?” Derek’s eyebrows raise at Stiles calling Ella’s nickname but he says nothing.

“She left me.”

“What?” That exactly what Derek was thinking. Thank you. Derek chuckles.

“Her boyfriend was in an accident and she panicked. My ticket is with her and I am too lazy to go back to my place tonight, period.”

“Woah. It’s sad though. I feel you, dude. I want to go back home but I have to rewrite a paper.” Stiles sighs “Wait. Ella’s boyfriend is Isaac, right? he used to be my classmate in high school! How is he? Is he okay?” Derek surprises at Stiles rapid questions but what surprises him more is Stiles knows Isaac, Derek’s pack member.

“You’re from Beacon Hills?”

“Yes. I’m Stiles Stilinski! The sheriff’s son. I didn’t know Ella though, she’s younger than me. I’m the same age as Cora. I only knew that Ella is from Beacon Hills when we talked at work.”

“You’re her colleague at the coffee shop?”

“Yep. But I have an earlier shift than her, so we don’t have time together much.”

“Oh.” That’s why he’s never met him. No wonder why his scent is familiar to Derek’s nose. He might work at the coffee shop an hour before Derek came visiting his sister. He might came here to visit Kira before or after Derek came visiting Ella.

“So you’re Kira’s boyfriend?” Derek (subtly) asks Stiles. Stiles chuckles.

“No! Kira’s like my bro. We’re totally bonded through our love for Marvel.”

“I think you’re more like a DC guy.” Derek raises one eyebrow playfully. Stiles looks at him skeptically “You should see yourself, buddy. I bet you are and you like Batman. Tall, dark and handsome like you.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Stiles flushes and look at the other way.

“No. I mean Batman is! but I didn’t mean you’re not handsome! you’re attractive. Well, ugh. I’ll stop talking.”

“Thanks.” Derek snickers, “You’re not bad yourself.”

Red flush across Stiles’ cheek. He coughs and walks back to the couch. “I think I’ll go back to write my paper.”

“Good luck with that.” And good luck to Derek too. If he can survives by Stiles’ smell of affection and arousal.

 

\----  ❅----

Stiles tries to concentrate on his paper not the pop songs playlist and not the attractive guy doing something in the kitchen. He subtly checks Derek out every ten minutes but there’s no one to judge him after all. (except Derek himself.)

“So how is your paper? Want any help?” Derek walks toward Stiles. He’s holding a plate and a glass of water. A plate is full of sandwiches. Stiles thinks he’s in love. With the sandwiches. (Or maybe a little bit with the guy.)

“I’m analyzing the poems and novels. Can you help?” Stiles sighs and thanks Derek quietly before he pick one sandwich and puts it in his mouth.

“Maybe? You’re an English major?”

“Yup.” Stiles pops the p sound and continues chewing. “What did you study?”

“Art. I studied photography.”

“So now you’re a professional photographer?”

“Yes? I don’t call myself a professional though, there’s still a lot to learn.”

“Why not? It’s your profession.” Stiles grins mischievously. Derek looks at Stiles like he can’t figure Stiles out and he tries not to laugh but he laughs anyway.

“What are you writing about?”

“Oh I suppose to analysing literatures. The first one I sent was wrong because the professor ordered us to choose literatures from the compulsory list he had but I randomly picked the ones I like. Shame on me.”

“Maybe you should ask him first or check what the professor order thoroughly,” Derek says easily.

“God, you sound like my dad when I told him. I thought I read every word but here I am.” Stiles sighs “I was worse though. I wrote about history of male circumcision for economics when I was in high school.”

Derek’s eyebrows shoot up “Economics? Finstock’s?” Of all awkward things Stile’s said, he only concentrated on economics, thanks god. Stiles doesn’t know what he would react if Derek asks him about history of male circumcision.

“Yeahh, you studied with him too?”

“Yes. Our age is not that different, Stiles.” Derek rolls his eyes. Even when he tries to look annoyed he still looks good.

“Did you play lacrosse? Your whole body looks like you played some sport.”

“I was more like a basketball kind of guy. Lacrosse is not my thing. You played it, right? Your body looks like it.” Stiles flushes again when Derek gives him the once over.

“I think I should go back to write a paper.” Stiles coughs to cover his embarrassment. Derek just smirks and adds “Let me know if you want any help though. I’m bored. I don’t want to mess with Ella’s things. I’ll get cursed.”

“What’s with Ella and getting cursed? Kira said something familiar.”

“She’s a witch.” Derek smirks “Do your homework, Stiles.”

 

Stiles spent hours writes and rewrites his paper. Because he only has his laptop and he doesn’t know Kira’s wifi password and Derek doesn’t know either and he said Stiles shouldn’t bother with the internet if he wants to finish his paper,so his paper is being processive. Derek is just slouching around the living room. He doesn’t bring anything with him apparently because he was panicked when he couldn’t find Ella.

“I’m bored,” Derek says, “I want to read something but all Ella has is cheesy romance novels. I’m judging her.”

“Dude, you wanna read one of my reference book? It’s interesting.” Stiles says cheekily and Derek laughs “No, it’s like a phone book.” Derek sighs then finally stands “So...wanna eat? I have nothing to do.”

“Yeah, I could eat. You can cook more than sandwich?”

“Of course. I already passed my college experience, remember? I can’t do much though. This kitchen is crappy.”

“Hah you should see mine. I only has microwave.” Stiles thinks of his kitchen and sighs. He has no choice. The rent is cheap and he has someone to split the rent with even though his roommate is terrible and all.

“That what college is like. Is salad okay with you? I only bought vegetables because I think I’ll be the only one here and I’ll left it for Ella. She ought to eat something good.”

“I know. I do that to my father too but now that I’m not home. He might be sneaking around.”

“Sheriff Stilinski, right? I was scared of him when I was young.”

“No. Why?” Stiles grins because Derek hale was scared of his father? His father who is totally a marshmallow?

“He’s a cop. Every kid is afraid of cops. I don’t know why.” Derek shrugs “So salad it is.”

Stiles gets up to do some stretching then walks to the kitchen.

“What kind of salad is this?”

“I don’t know. A college recipe? When I was in college I do this all the time like, I put everything together.” Even though Derek says it like that but the salad is still looking great or maybe Stiles is blinded with love.

“The weather outside looks so cold.” Stiles gestures at the window. Derek’s following his gaze. “Are you cold? You can close the window. I entered the room through it and forgot to close.”

“DUDE, this is fourth floor. How the eff did you climb the building?”

Derek huffs “I have stamina.”

“You’re so weird. I swear I said I was gonna climb it to Kira but I didn’t do it literally.”

“How did you enter the room then? Ella didn’t tell me she has a hidden spare key outside of the apartment.”

Uh oh.

“Because she doesn’t.”

“You picked lock my sister’s apartment?” Derek raises one eyebrow. Stiles remembers Kira’s warning about the hale’s being territorial again so he rapidly answers.

“No no, I have key.”

“They gave you a spare key?”

“Nope. I made a copy. It’s a habit really. I just like to play pranks on my friends, so I secretly made copies of their keys and wait for the good time.”

“And you carry them with you all the time.”

“Not all the time but almost.” Stiles admits proudly. He’s like the king of pranks. When he was a freshman he was so engrossed with playing pranks on campus and uploading them on youtube.

“You carry your friends’ key with you but you left your own key in your apartment.”

“God, when you said it like that it sounds stupid.”

Derek’s shaking his head and chuckles softly then he goes back to cook. Stiles hums happily watching Derek cooks until he finds something in the bowl.

“Wait. You put onion in there?”

“Yeah, you don’t like onion?”

“It’s fine. I just...wait a second.” Stiles runs back to the couch and comes back with a piece of paper. “Hey,hey, so remember when I said I randomly picked the literatures I like. This poem is one of my favorites. You’ll like this one. I’ll read it for you.” Stiles unfolds a paper. He shoots a look at Derek under his latches briefly. “Um, I borrow this.” Stiles smiles sheepishly while reaching for an onion and holding it in front of Derek.

“ _Not a red rose or a satin heart. I give you an onion_ \--”

“What?” Derek gives Stiles a puzzle look. “Why do you give me an onion? Why the onion?”

Stiles flashes his eyebrows and grins “ _It is a moon wrapped in brown paper. It promises light like the careful undressing of love._ ”

“What? You’re comparing an onion to the moon?” Derek looks incredulous. He tries to suppress his laugh but then gives up and smiles.

“The rest of the poem is clever, dude. The poet compares an onion with gestures of love and she tries to mock other people for using expensive shits to impress their love ones because that’s so mainstream.”

“Oh, a hipster?” Stiles shrugs, “She’s got the point.”

“I like a moon wrapped in brown paper though. It’s like you can slowly peeling the covers and see the light.”

“Hmm but it can also be a false advertising. It’s like when you unwrap a gift and imagine a gift but then get disappoint when you see what’s inside.”

“It’s normal. The moon has its own shades. Sometimes you see it, sometimes you don’t.”

“That’s why I think the moon is not only promises light but also darkness. The rest of the poem is kind of realistic. You should read them.”

“The poem about the onion? Should I google that?” Derek asks slyly. Stiles snickers. “It’s called _Valentine_. Look it up.”

“I will. Valentine, huh? Kinda anticlimactic here, I thought you would read a poem about Christmas.”

“Sorry about that.” They smile at each other before Derek clears his throat and then they goes back to living room.

 

\----  ❅----

            When the clock strikes midnight. Stiles mumbles Merry Christmas sleepily to Derek and Derek says it back. Stiles continues to doing his work for an hour an a half more before he yawns constantly, so Derek tells Stiles he should get some sleep.

“You’re not gonna write a thing while you being like this.”

“True. I’m gonna sleep here. Right here, right now. Good night Der.” Stiles’ voice is slurring. He uses his own hoodie as a blanket but still looks cold, so Derek picks a blanket and a pillow from Ella’s room and gives it to Stiles.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiles softly with his eyes closed. Derek turn off the lights and goes inside Ella’s room.

If Derek sleeps on his sister bed without any pillow and blanket. No one knows.

 

            It’s morning. Derek hears the noisy sound outside the apartment and a faint christmas blessing from people outside the building. He’s stretching and concentrates on a sound inside the apartment instead. Especially one sound of a certain person outside the room.

Stiles already wakes up. Derek hears rustle sound of his clothes, his footsteps and his rapid beating heart, so he decides to get up as well and greet the younger man.

“mornin’.”

“Morning! I borrowed your sister’s toothpaste. Not her toothbrush I promise. It was just so grossed not brushing my teeth and uh, I made you breakfast--I made _us_ breakfast.” Stiles says rapidly like his heart. Derek nods absentmindedly before he goes in the bathroom and brushes his teeth with his finger too. When he finishes doing his business he comes outside and sits at the dining table. In front of Stiles.

“Your hair looks funny,” Stiles says with his mouth full of bread, eggs and bacon.

“Yours’ too. Don’t judge.” Derek’s still not waking up completely. He munches his breakfast and looks at Stiles who immediately pats his own hair and attempts to make it presentable. It gets worse.

“Oh Merry Christmas, Derek! I have something for you.” Stiles smiles and holding a box of pop tarts in front of Derek. “It’s not pop tarts inside, I promise.”

Derek raises his eyebrows and looks at Stiles. He knows what’s inside. He can smell it clearly but he asks Stiles anyway. “Is that what I think it is?”

“It is what you think it is.” Stiles’ grin gets wider. His foot nudges Derek’s under the table, so Derek grabs the box and opens it.

_It’s an onion._

 

“I haven’t finished my paper.” Stiles whines and Derek thinks he should be annoyed with Stiles’ behaviour but he’s not. Stiles is growing on him.

“Don’t worry. You’ve still got time.”

“Ugh, I think I should go back to my place and take a shower, so I’ll be awake enough to write.” Stiles continues to whine but Derek stops what he’s doing when he hears Stiles says go back. Right. They didn’t even know each other before. They just accidentally met under some circumstance. Derek has to go back too and they may or may not talk with each other again. This is awkward.

“Should I go now…?” Stiles asks uncertainly. Derek tries not to look tense and brush it off easily. “You should, so you could be awake to write your paper like you said. You can leave all of our mess here. Ella said I could make myself at home for what she did.”

“Haha okay. I’m gonna pick up my things.” Stiles points at the living room. Derek nods. He lost his appetite now.

“I’ll see you out.” Derek says nonchalantly and follows Stiles. Stiles’ hand is touching the door knob. Derek walks closer to say his goodbye but before he can say anything he feels his body is getting heavier.

“What the--”

“Derek, what--wait, I can’t move my feet!” Stiles shakes his body but his feet don’t move. He looks at Derek nervously. Derek also can’t move. He looks everywhere in the room. He glances up and then--oh.

“ _The mistletoe_.”

“What?” Stiles squeaks and cried a confused voice. He glanced up at the mistletoe. “Seriously? honestly I’ve never thought the mistletoe has this kind of effect.”

Derek sighs. “It’s Ella’s doing.”

“What? How? But she--”

“She’s a witch.”

“I thought you were kidding!”

Derek’s shaking his head. He grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Ella.

“‘lo bro, it’s early.”

“What the heck did you do with the mistletoe?” Derek fires his question immediately. Ella’s quiet for seconds before she says, “It was supposed to be a prank to my friends but then I had to go back and didn’t have a chance to put the spell out. Wait. If you have problem with it, it means you’re with someone. Who’s with you?” Dereks gives her a big sigh then hangs up.

“So...what are we gonna do? Use a spell?”

“We can but there’s a much much easier way.”

“How?”

Derek doesn’t need to search the solution for that. His hand’s reaching for Stiles and he touches the back of Stiles’ neck. He moves his face closer to the younger guy and bump their nose together.

“Did you just eskimo kiss me?” Derek chuckles. He’s sliding his nose to Stiles’ cheek before gently put his mouth on the red, kissable cupid’s bow lips. Stiles’ mouth is soft and warm. Derek doesn’t sure how long they stay like that but when he feels the control of his body is back, he pushes Stiles to the door and licks Stiles’ lip. He looks at the amber eyes before he closes his eyes and lets his tongue explores the sweetness in Stiles’ mouth. Stiles gasps and pulls Derek closer. “I’m sorry I made your hair looks funnier.” Stiles chuckles softly while touching Derek’s hair which he just tucked his hands in. He doesn’t look sorry at all.

“It tastes like Bacon.” Derek smiles playfully and Stiles smiles back. They stands there a long time while Derek’s nuzzling at the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“I can buy you a coffee to make you awake, you know.”

“Great, great. Coffee is great. Coffee is good. No objection.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the poem I mentioned is Valentine by Carol Ann Duffy.


End file.
